Thinking of You
by Silent Guardian
Summary: ~*~Kouzumi~*~ One shot fic. Izumi is at the park doing a little thinking and since she goes to a part where barely anyone goes, she says her thoughts out loud. What will happen when Kouji is at the park too and overhears her? Hmm, I wonder... Please R/R!


Tiff (Author person)- Hey there folks! First of all, thanks for clicking the link to read my story, and for thinking it's good enough to check out ^_^. Ok, now to introduce my helper people, they are Crystal, who will handle your summaries and previews and stuff, Lily who will do the disclaimer, and Li who would be in charge of reviews and flames, (which I hope there will be none of) if this wasn't a one shot fic ^_^. Oh well. If you read this all the way to the bottom, please review! I really appreciate your opinions! I got the idea for this story the other day and when I heard the song Here With Me by Dido while I was listening to the music on my computer, it fit my idea for this fic and well, it's my first songfic so please don't be too hard on me if it doesn't really match the song well ^_^, that's all I wanna say. Ok then, take it away guys!  
  
Crystal- Hey there! I'm Crystal! Now let's see, this fic is a bit of a songfic, with the song Here With Me by Dido, and it's about Kouji and Izumi of course so it's got Kouzumi moments in it of course! Anyway, here's your nice and longer summary.  
  
Summary:  
Izumi is at the park doing a little reflecting on her life, and is talking out loud to herself as she thinks about their adventures in the digital world, about how she never fit in with anyone before now, how the kids at school always picked on her, and of course about her crush on Kouji ever since they were in the digital world. Kouji is also at the park that day and he overhears Izumi's little conversation with herself. What will happen? Hmm, not really sure, why don't you read on to find out? ^_^  
  
Lily: Hi, I'm Lily, the disclaimer person. *clears throat* We do not own digimon, or it's characters, or the song. The only things that are kind of ours are the plot, the ideas, and all that stuff. Besides, if we did own Digimon, then why would we need to write fanfics? Huh? Answer me that why don't ya! If it were ours it would be totally different anyway because there would be way more Kouzumi! Muhahaha! Let's see, I think that's it, so your turn Li!  
  
Li: Hey, I'm Li, since this is a one shot fic, there's no reviews to answer, or flames, or constructive critisism to talk about or anything so I guess we can go ahead and start the fic now right everyone?  
  
Everyone else: Right! ^_^  
  
Tiff- Here we go...  
  
Izumi Orimoto, a young girl with long, golden hair, and wearing her usual outfit, was walking through the local park. She walked passed the playground with the slides and swings, pass the laughing children, and passed many trees before she came to the spot that she was looking for. It was a small hill, with a cliff like edge that gave a beautiful view of the horizon. It was almost sunset, so the light was wasn't bright, perfect for a little thinking. Izumi sat down on the soft ground and stared off into the distance as the wind blew her hair slightly off her shoulders and her mind wandered through it's many memories.  
  
She flashed back to the times she had spent with her friends in the digital world. It almost brought her to tears as she remembered the day it was all over, the day the adventure ended and she had to say goodbye. To Fairymon and Shutumon, to becoming a digimon. It seemed so strange that they were all in the real world again, that it was over now and she hoped that those memories would always stay fresh in her mind.  
  
I didn't hear you leave I wonder how am I still here And I don't want to move a thing It might change my memory  
  
The girl let out a sigh and spoke out loud to herself, "I really miss those times, when I didn't have to worry about people thinking I'm stuck up, about people making fun of me. If only they would accept me without judging me like that, but at least I have real friends now." Izumi smiled at the thought. "It's so great to know real friendship, and love too." she said blushing a light shade of pink. She could feel her cheeks becoming warm at the thought.  
  
Oh I am what I am I'll do what I want But I can't hide I won't go I won't sleep I can't breathe Until you're resting here with me I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here with me  
  
Kouji Minamoto was also in the park that day, wearing his usual black, blue, and yellow outfit. He was bored and as usual wanted a little alone time and decided a walk through the park might be nice today since the weather was nice. He liked coming here at this time anyway since few people came this late in the afternoon when the sun was almost down. He also walked past the playground where a few laughing children were playing and weaved his way through the trees until he noticed there was someone up ahead.  
  
The young boy found this strange since most people usually didn't come to this part of the park. He wanted a closer look at this person and so he quietly peeked around one of the trees. He was just close enough to make out that the person was Izumi! "Why would Izumi be here?" he whispered to himself as he moved to hide behind a closer tree. "Why does she have to be here?" he said to himself once again, "I came here to sort out my feelings for her, not have them confused again. Maybe I'll have the courage to tell her today but she probably doesn't feel the same way."  
  
Oh I am what I am I'll do what I want But I can't hide I won't go I won't sleep I can't breathe Until you're resting here with me I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here with me  
  
Izumi, thinking there was no one nearby, as there usually wasn't, began talking out loud to herself once again to help get her thoughts sorted out. She brought her knees up closer to her so that she could rest her elbows on them to hold her chin in her hands as her thoughts kept wandering. She thought back to the memories in the digital world that led her to fall in love with Kouji.  
  
Her mind flashbacked to the time when she had first digivoled into Fairymon, and how Kouji had come to her rescue. The time when she had accidentally grabbed onto him when they all became frightened in that cave and how cute he looked blushing like that. Most of all, the time he lent her his jacket when she was freezing, even though he didn't have too. These memories made her cheeks blush a little more and she could feel her face heating up.  
  
The girl smiled to herself as she thought of those fond memories, and also of what it might be like if Kouji did like her in return. "Maybe I should tell someone, but for now I think I'd rather stay here and dream about him." her face still blushing pink and smiling.  
  
I don't want to call my friends They might wake me from this dream And I can't leave this bed Risk forgetting all that's been  
  
Oh I am what I am I'll do what I want But I can't hide I won't go I won't sleep I can't breathe Until you're resting here with me I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here....  
  
Kouji quietly made his way from tree to tree until he was just a few feet away from Izumi. He knew it was wrong to spy on her like this but, he just couldn't help himself. From the angle he was standing from her, he couldn't get a real good glimpse of her but he could see most of the side of her face. From what he could see, he could tell she was smiling, and blushing too! "Why is she smiling like that?" he whispered to himself wondering what she was thinking about.  
  
The young boy stayed as quiet as he could so that he could hear what she was saying. Kouji nearly fell over when he heard her say the words "Maybe I should tell someone, but for now I think I'd rather stay here and dream about him." "Who could she be talking about?" he said to himself. He silently hoped it was him, even though he highly doubted that.  
  
Izumi began to speak again and he listened as carefully as he could. He heard her say, "I wonder what things really would be like if Kouji did like me too?" At the sound of his name, Kouji thought he would pass out. At first he thought maybe he had heard wrong. He could be just hearing things after all. Did she really just say she likes me?  
  
He didn't have to wait long for that answer though because the next thing he heard her say was, "Why must I be such a coward to such a simple task as this? It's funny that I had the courage to help save the digital world but I don't have the courage to admit my crush on Kouji!" This time he couldn't deny it. She had yelled it loud enough anyone could have heard exactly what she had said. Kouji's face felt warm as he blushed after hearing her say those words.  
  
I won't go I won't sleep I can't breathe Until you're resting here with me I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here with me  
  
Izumi's thoughts became frustrated once again. "Why can't I have the courage to tell him! Why must I always have such a hard time when it comes to my social life?!" she yelled out. "Kouji probably doesn't even like me that way. It could all just be in my imagination that he ever even seemed to like me. He could've just been nice to me, just because I'm a girl, and he thought I was weak and needed to be saved, and lent me his jacket because of it, and all that other stuff he did. Why would he be in love with me too? Why would anyone like me like that? Except for Junpei of course, who only liked me for my looks anyway." Her voice became a much sadder tone with every word she spoke.  
  
She closed her eyes as silent tears leaked through them. "This is all just some crazy made-up dream that will never come true. Even if you did tell him, he'd laugh at you, or walk away or something." Izumi's face now had two trails of tears running down each side of them as she opened her eyes again to look at the sunset. "Stop dreaming Izumi, stop dreaming a dream that won't come true, because it's not coming true if all you do is just sit here and dream about it." She wrapped her arms around her knees and put her head down, closing her eyes shut. "Oh Kouji, why can't I tell you my feelings?" she said as she became lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Kouji didn't really know what to do, here we was, so close to the one he cared for and even though he now knew how Izumi felt too, he still had yet to muster the courage to tell her. He stood there and watched her crying, crying over him. "Why would she cry for me? How could she really care for me that much?" he wondered to himself. He had to tell her, he couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. What did he have to worry about now anyway? He was in love with her, and now he knew she felt the same way back. After a few more moments of just standing there, he took a step closer.  
  
Quietly, he took another step but still made a bit of noise because of the grass. Feeling a little more confidant, he slowly walked a little more until he was just inches away from Izumi. She didn't notice though, she was too deep in her thoughts to barely notice anything around her. Kouji sat down next to her and still, she didn't notice. Then, he rested his hand on Izumi's shoulder, which abruptly brought her straight back into reality.  
  
Izumi quickly jerked her head back up and looked to her side to see Kouji sitting next to her, with a small smile on his face. "K-K- Kouji?!" she stammered a yell, startled by the scene. "H-How long have you been there?" she quickly said, as her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink from embarrassment and surprise. "I don't think I caught everything from the beginning, but, I've been listening for awhile I guess." he said smiling at her frantic reactions. "You were spying on me?" Izumi asked him, wondering how much he knew. "I didn't mean too, I was at the park and I just happened to find you. I know I shouldn't have but, I listened to you for a little bit behind those trees over there." he replied pointing.  
  
Izumi's heart was practically racing, how much did he hear? She was half thinking that maybe he wanted to say he liked her too, but, her other half was thinking that maybe he had only come to tell her he only wants to be friends. Those thoughts didn't last long. "Izumi, I've got something to tell you."  
  
Kouji softly spoke to her. It's now or never, he thought, as he looked at her blushing face, he could feel his face becoming warm as well. You can still back out now, and forget anything happened, or you can tell her now and get it over with. Kouji decided, he was going to tell her.  
  
Izumi looked into Kouji's eyes, her heart racing even faster now, he was going to answer her question she had been puzzled with for so long now. "Izumi, I want to tell you, that, that I love you." he said barely getting the words out. Izumi's heart skipped a beat, had he just said what she thought he said? This was the part when her alarm clock would go off right? She could hardly speak she was so shocked and happy at the same time, but she managed to say back to him, "I-I, love you too, Kouji."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for what were only a few moments but nearly lasted a lifetime for the two of them. Kouji, whose hand was still on Izumi's shoulder from before, took his other hand and held the side of Izumi's face. Izumi turned her body more towards him, and placed her hands on Kouji's chest as the two leaned closer together until their eyes softly closed and their lips met. They kissed for what seemed the longest time for the two, until they were forced to part to catch their breaths. Both were blushing red with warm smiles on their faces.  
  
"Ashiteru, Kouji-kun." "Ashiteru, Izumi-chan." "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment, this itself seems like a dream." Izumi said as she gazed lovingly at Kouji. "Me too." he said, losing the battle of trying to keep himself from blushing. "Can I ask you something Kouji?" she quizzed. "Nani?" he replied. "Well, it's just that, when we were in the digital world, you would save me, and blush if I hugged you, and lent me your jacket, that time I was freezing. Why did you do those things for me?" Kouji looked at her blushing a little more, "Well, you were always so eager to be friends with me, and you seemed like you would probably understand me better than the rest because you said you didn't have many friends either. I know I was mean to you at first but, after I got to know you, I started to like you. It's just, well, you know how I am, I hide my feelings a lot."  
  
Izumi looked into Kouji's eyes, "Wow, you really did like me all this time huh? I guess it wasn't my imagination after all." She rested her head against his chest, "You're so sweet Kouji-kun." Kouji smiled as he wrapped his arms around her as they sat there on the hill embracing each other. "Hey Izumi, remember when we were about to fight Cherubimon, back in the digital world?" "Yes, why?" Izumi said confused. "Well, remember how you promised you'd go on a date with either Takuya or me? Well, how about I take that offer?" he said smiling as Izumi looked up at him.  
  
"Of course!" she happily replied. "Why don't we start tomorrow then?" she said giggling. "Sure" he grinned. "Oh Kouji, I'm so happy now, I'm not alone anymore, and I don't have to just dream anymore." Izumi said as she leaned close to his face. The two shared another kiss, this time more confidant. They stayed there on the hill for hours until it was almost completely dark as they simply stayed in each other's embrace, watching the sun fade away and the stars appear. "I love you my Izumi-chan, now we don't have to be alone anymore." "I love you too, my Kouji-kun, and now we don't have to hide from our feelings, we can be together." "Forever." "Do you really mean that Kouji?" "Of course." "Then I do too."  
  
Oh I am what I am I'll do what I want But I can't hide I won't go I won't sleep I can't breathe Until you're resting here with me I won't leave I can't hide I cannot be Until you're resting here with me  
  
Tiff- Ok, so was it good, was it bad, did you even read through the whole thing? Please give me some feedback! I really appreciate your reviews! I hope you all liked it, it was my first songfic, and first Digimon fic, and first Kouzumi fic, so a lot of firsts in there so don't be too hard ^_^. It's also the second fanfic I've completely wrote. Well anyway, if you are actually reading this little author's note then please go ahead and review.  
  
Lily, Crystal, and Li- PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Tiff- Don't yell at the readers! Please review anyway. That is all. Ja ne! 


End file.
